La misión de Sasuke
by Methy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke debe superar la más horrible, peligrosa, adrenalínica y... estúpida misión que pudieron haberle otorgado. ¿Otorgado? pero si él había aceptado tomarla. Oneshot. Mención de SasuHina y NaruSaku.


**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

.

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Si lo fueran, si me pertenecieran, créanme que Hinata y Sasuke ya, incluso, tendrían hijos xD

**En diálogos:**

—Hablan normalmente —.

_—Pensamientos y palabras__de Sasuke_ —.

.

**Capítulo único.- La misión de Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

El que se consideraba el último de los Uchiha estaba en una de las habitaciones de su enorme mansión. Su expresión constantemente neutra ahora parecía no estarlo. Sus labios y cejas fruncidas delataban que algo lo perturbaba. Su cuerpo tenso y los constantes gruñidos que emitía no dejaban ápice a duda alguna: estaba molesto.

Francamente no entendía cómo había llegado a este punto. Él era un ex ninja renegado rango S que ahora formaba parte de la élite del mundo shinobi. Su participación a favor de la Alianza en la guerra habían dado los resultados esperados. Ahora podía velar para que el legado de su hermano no muriera con él.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes no dejaba de pensar que hubiera sido mejor haber muerto en batalla.

Nadie podía cuestionar su inteligencia ni mucho menos su habilidad como shinobi. Por eso no entendía, no lograba hacer que su cerebro procesara el hecho de que él estuviera ahí con... y que sus excelentes habilidades como shinobi fueran desperdiciadas para estar… ¡Ah claro!_..._

¡Era culpa del _dobe_!

El dobe: Uzumaki Naruto, el actual Hokage de Konoha, el más joven en la historia por cierto con apenas veintiún años. _El muy idiota había logrado ser Hokage. ¿Quién lo diría?_

Pero en esos momentos lo importante era… — ¿Cómo carajos acepté ser la niñera de los hijos de ese idiota? —Murmuró molesto.

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke de niñera de los hijos de Naruto.

Minato y Minatto. Sólo él sabía cuánto había resistido golpearse la frente e insultar a su compañero cuando el rubiales le dijo los nombres de sus hijos. Sakura y Naruto habían tenido gemelos y como el ojiazul quería darle ese nombre a uno de sus hijos y sin poder decidirse a cuál de los dos dárselo, optó por lo más "sano": ponerles el mismo nombre a ambos y agregarle una T al nombre del menor. Aún no entendía cómo Sakura lo había permitido. No, eso no fue así. Por lo que le contó Hinata, Sakura había quedado agotada después del parto así que mientras ella dormía, Naruto registró a los niños a sus espaldas.

Cierto, ahora recordaba que Naruto estuvo una semana ingresado en el hospital luego de nacer sus hijos y que Kakashi lo suplió en sus labores como Hokage.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco meses.

El llanto de un bebé lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Miró colérico al niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes que lloraba. Se acercó a la cama matrimonial que él y su esposa solían ocupar, pero que ahora estaba siendo usada por esos dos _engendros_.

Tanta era su furia que al acercarse a la cama, el otro, el pelirrojo de ojos azules, de sólo sentirlo acercarse comenzó a llorar como _condenado_ también.

De pura inercia activó su Sharingan dispuesto a sumergirlos en un Genjutsu a los dos. Pero entonces recordó que eran los hijos del Hokage… —_¡Diablos!_

Desactivó su kekke genkai solo para ver como el primero que había comenzado a llorar dejaba escapar un gas. Fue cuestión de segundos. El olor a pañal sucio llegó a sus fosas nasales repeliéndolo lejos de la cama cual caracol que huye de la sal para no quemarse.

¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! ¡No a él!

Llevaba toda la tarde recibiendo golpes en la cara, patadas en las manos y brazos, jalones de cabello, babeadas, pequeños mordiscos con los recién escasos dos dientes que cada _demonio _tenía. Había estado corriendo de un lado a otro evitando que se treparan en las escaleras, los muebles y las sillas, y para evitar que se echaran objetos a la boca. ¡Los _engendros_ eran escurridizos!

Si era posible, miró aún más molesto a los _mocosos._

A su mente llegó el nítido recuerdo de Naruto citándolo a su oficina para darle una nueva misión. Cuando llegó, se encontró al amante del ramen prometiéndole vacaciones de seis meses si cuidaba de sus pequeños por al menos una noche. Había dicho que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sakura-chan.

Comoen aquel entonces, un escalofrío lo recorrió de solo pensar en sus amigos haciendo... _eso._

Pero, ¿para qué querría Uchiha Sasuke seis meses de vacaciones?

La respuesta era sencilla. Hyuga Hinata, ahora Uchiha Hinata, estaba cursando su séptimo mes de embarazo. Dentro de poco daría a luz y él quería estar presente en el momento en que su hijo llegara al mundo. Y por supuesto, estar siquiera un par de meses después compartiendo con el pequeño nuevo Uchiha y con la mujer que ama sin preocuparse de misiones ni nada por el estilo.

Pese a ser una Uchiha ahora, Hinata aún guardaba lazos estrechos con el clan Hyuga, por eso no se encontraba ahí con él, ayudándolo.

El punto era que Sasuke había aceptado aquella misión sellando así la que sería la peor noche de su vida. Había pensado que no sería fácil, pero claro... había olvidado que se trataba de los hijos de Naruto y Sakura, las dos personas más ruidosas, escandalosas y molestas que pudiera conocer.

Y ahora, aunque quisiera, no podía ir a la casa del _dobe _a devolverle sus _cosas._ ¿Qué tal si se encontraba con sus amigos haciendo... teniendo...? Otro escalofrío. Además, esto era por un futuro junto a su hijo y Hina...

Suspiró resignado a la idea de que su venganza hacia Naruto tendría que esperar. El _dobe_ se las pagaría muy caro.

Tomó un pañal, paños húmedos, dos biberones y se acercó aguantando la respiración. Esa sería una larga noche.

.

Pensándolo bien, aún no entendía cómo es que Sakura había aceptado que él los cuidara. Algo extraño había ahí y él lo iba a averiguar…

.

.

**Fin. **

¿Por qué Methy está publicando shot si debería estar estudiando? Pues, la idea me atacó de la nada y no podía concentrarme, así que decidí escribirla y ya.

Esto de escribir shots me va a terminar viciando ._.

Bye!


End file.
